There are a wide variety of sexual prophylactic devices (condoms) configured to be applied to the male penis. The most common configuration is a simple latex sheath. In the past, other materials have also been used. All of these have been directed to providing a smooth, impenetrable sheath or casing that would not interfere with tactile interaction of the relevant anatomy. While many existing designs are suitable for prophylactic purposes, they do very little to add to the tactile experience, or to make appropriate adjustments for differences in anatomy with a sexual partner.
Enhancement devices are well-known for conventional condoms. However, they are somewhat limited. These include lubricants, various rib configurations, and even limited penis extensions. However, none of these gradually increase the overall effective size of the penis, without substantial mechanical additions, such as pneumatic inflation. Further, anatomical enhancements when used, are often limited in adjustment and configuration
Since compatible size is a very real consideration in sexual intercourse, a device that gradually increases in size while not limiting tactile experience is very much to be desired. However, there is no conventional design that will permit a gradual increase in size and configuration while maintaining protection and an enhanced tactile experience for both partners. The result of a gentle, gradual, fitting of size and configuration between sexual partners would also have therapeutic benefits due to minimal invasiveness. The result would be therapeutic psychological benefits provided by an improved physical sexual arrangement.